


a tray full of meat

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [90]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, EAH - Freeform, F/F, Sick Fic, Wordcount: 100-500, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Cerise is sick, Cedar brings her food.





	a tray full of meat

Cedar carried a huge plate from the school’s cafeteria, filled with so much meat that people gave her strange looks. She had exited the cafeteria, and was now right outside of her dorm room, doing everything to not drop the plate as she opened the door.

 

As she entered the room she shared with Cerise, she saw her roommate lying in her bed, tons of tissues on the floor. She had a fever.

 

Cerise’s ears twitched in delight as she smelled the sweet meat, and gave Cedar a smile, baring her fangs.

 

“I brought you some food, I hope this is enough.”

 

“Cedar, thank you so much. I really need food right now.” Cerise said as she took a huge chunk of meat, biting into it, making a satisfied sound as she felt the addicting taste of the meat.

 

Cedar just laughed as she saw Cerise eat.

 

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that the daughter of the big bad wolf loves meat so much.”

 

“Meat is the best. Ever since I told everyone who my father is, the cafeteria cooks suddenly give me more meat because they know I’m part wolf. How did you manage to get this much meat? That’s way more than they would give a regular student.”

 

Cedar laughed once again.

 

“You know I can’t lie, so when they asked why I wanted so much meat, I said it was for you. Being the daughter of Pinocchio made them actually trust me. I just hope this will be enough.”

 

“It is. Thanks again, so much.”

 

“No problem Cerise. I’m gonna head back now, class starts in ten minutes. See you later.”

 

“See you.”


End file.
